The present invention relates to a piece of motor vehicle bodywork presenting a marked appearance of depth. In particular, the invention relates to a piece of bodywork preferred to as “capping”.
Appearance is a criterion that is becoming ever more important for the consumer when selecting a vehicle.
That is why the automobile industry is devoting a large amount of effort to developing pieces of bodywork of appearance that is as perfect and as durable as possible so as to produce an impression of quality that benefits the entire vehicle, including aspects that are purely functional and independent of appearance.
Not only is the color of the paint important, but it is also important, for example, that it should continue to look good over time and under all weather conditions, or at color seams between pieces painted in-line and pieces painted off-line and fitted to the structure.
In this context, it is known in particular that paints are particularly attractive to consumers when they present depth. Metallic paints and varnishes have traditionally been considered as presenting appearance that is rich. They are also often associated with top-of-range models of vehicles.
Major progress has been achieved in the field of paints applied to pieces of bodywork, but always on the principle of the layer of paint being present on the face of the painted piece that lies on the outside of the vehicle.